Sponsored Items
Sponsoring is where a player chooses an item they wish to introduce into the game. If accepted, their item is introduced into the game with their names in the description of the item. When sponsoring was first introduced, players could sponsor any item for 50 USD. The ability to sponsor was shut down after a few months and was later reopened, this time costing 30 Diamond Locks. However, due to many players reaching this amount, sponsoring was closed and a new method was introduced. As of the Systems Update, players were required to complete all the Epic Quests in order to sponsor their own item. Rules See this page for more information. *This offer may be canceled or modified at any time, for any reason. We offer no guarantee that your item idea will actually be created. *By submitting your idea to us, you acknowledge that you are not the author or creator of any potential subsequent in-game content that would be Ubisoft's sole property and exploited without any compensation to you. *By submitting your item idea, you also agree that we have no obligation to respond or review your submission, and that we have no obligation to keep your submission confidential. *We reserve the right to reject any ideas for any reason. We will work with you to come up with an idea that we can create that you're happy with. *We will decide what powers and effects the item has, if any. You will influence the name and appearance. *The item will be available to all players in some way, but we will decide how it is obtained! *You will get one item deposited into your Growtopia account. Other players will be able to obtain the item as well, but you get one for free to lord over them. *You only get to invent a single item, not a whole set of them. *It may take up to 3 months, once we agree to create the item, for it to appear in the game. *When the item is released, we'll announce it in the in-game news and congratulate you for your success! *You must email us from the same email address that your GrowID is registered to. *Of course, you must have completed all of the Epic Quests on that GrowID! *On all of your accounts, you must have a clean record of good behavior. To make this simple and clear, we'll define that as never getting banned for longer than 3 days. There will be no exceptions. Sponsored Items This is a list of all items which have been sponsored so far. * - i20HH * - i20HH * - Jakeshore, Admex1 and RovSpy * - Morphieus * - Stinkbuckets * - i20HH * - Pleiadian * - Pleiadian * - Jakeshore * - PirateHunter * - Ticklehead * - Ripply * - Barkbits * - Oricho and Oriche * - Knightmare * - Edvoid20, Heme and Aboge * - Miwsky, Chudy and Dawid * - Coinman, iOliver and Legomanz * - Moderate * - Hercule, Dodoman11 and the forumers. * - Kubeti and Rooted * - Kloe, PartyFrog and xShaDo * - Jakeshore, Admex1 and Bankai * - Cukuzz and PikaPi * - Cukuzz, PikaPi and BigCream * - xBone, Paulius and TheMrSkate * - CrimsonSwag, Vitality and Mitcho25 * - Tiamwatt, Ardims and Shesherbel * - Orfeo and Destra * - Pumuzutup * - xSpeedo, Jynttari and PEIJJE * - LOL, dongju and MUNGSUNG. * - EasyE, Meeps and Stealthy * - Cukuzz, Heme and seabreaze * - Edvoid20, TETRAFANG and Passed * - Avenie * - Fredi, Fynx and Ludo * - @Aimster * - Edvoid20, NewRay and Heme * - iiStyloMilo, Bambam46 and MartinMan007's subscribers * - Liammagoo, Nelsonmandel and Krampus * - Edvoid20, iKrideez and Anfinity * - SweGamerHD, his subscribers and Palladius * - Onisim and Napoleonn * - Devinn, Edvoid20 and anthonnoying * - iFlySolo and GhostEgo * - WoShiPaul, IcyFrost and icebang * - Werkon and Complusory * - iNoodles * - Palestinian, Signle and StardusJr * - Dupie, v0ren and Contesso * - Edvoid20, SpamG and CrimsonSwag * - ZeroRarity, CoffeeGuy and xAzureHKF * - TypoPig and IcyMeltz * - mythicdawn and angel42 * - Devinn and PonyGarYelow * - Hercule, PRONGS and HERMIUS * - BLYoshi * - admins of world FC. * - SweGamerHD'S subscribers, Kizashi and Inforced * - MrMehMeh * - Deliberate, COMBUSTION and jason747 * - Bretz and Zraei * - TXMom * - Kudobelle * - USMom * - Danieldd * - JIRISTAR, ChiggaLam and SLaminator * - OVEROLL * - EZCookOven * - TK69 Rules (old) These are the terms if you want to sponsor the items. * You get to suggest an item and be its sponsor. (Could be clothes or an object like a chair or a brick). * If the name is deemed inappropriate or conflicts with something we already have planned we'll let you know. We have complete veto power over anything you suggest. * It won't have special powers (invisibility) or new functionality that doesn't exist in other items, we get to decide that part. * It costs 3,000 World Locks (yes, really! and we're not kidding) which you must have all set aside in a single world that you have world locked. * It may take up to 6 weeks for the item to be available in the game, once we agree to create it. * It will probably have a recipe, and it will be available to all players in some way (though we decide how they get it!). * You do not get a free item - you'll have to earn the item just like everyone else. * This is for one item, so something like "Doctor outfit and tools" wouldn't work as it would be like 6 items. * It will be announced in the in-game news "New item: _________ (Sponsored by )" and we'll make sure it stays up there for at least a few days. (We can thank up to three names, but the deal is done with only one person). * If an idea is too hard or conflicts with something else we have planned, or for any other reason, we reserve the right to cancel and refund the World Locks. * Since everybody sponsors wings all the time, we are no longer accepting sponsorship for any wings or capes. * This offer is a temporary experiment and we might stop doing it, or change it at anytime. Of course we'd send back any World Locks if we can't make your item. * Using a player's world that is not yours on the application will result in a ban, since you are trying to steal 3000 World Locks from another player. The moderators can find out who you are. Category:Sponsored Items